


Love Is A Crazy Thing

by DNACat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 'Fucking hoes at the lawyers-office', Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Future Adopted Child, Gay, Heather Sawyer - Freeform, Kisses, Lawyer-Heather, Marriage, Reporter-Veronica, Swearing, le gasp, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/pseuds/DNACat
Summary: Chansaw fluffthat's it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Lot's of fluff.

_“You’re planning your future, Veronica Sawyer, you’ll go to some college and marry a lawyer.”_

Veronica lifted her head up as the door swung open, crashing against the wall. There stood a woman draped in a red overcoat, that was soaked to the bone. She smirked slightly and swivelled away from her notebook.

“Fuck this town, and it’s shitty weather.” The figure cursed from under the arch of the door. The figure dropped a suitcase labelled, ‘case-evidence’ on the floor and it burst open, making the figure go on a temporary, ‘curse-explosion’.

“Hello Mrs. Sawyer.” Veronica jumped up, smiling at her innocently, “How was your day.”

“Fuck off, Veronica,” Heather hissed through gritted teeth, but sighed and kicked some of the papers, staining them brown with muddy-water, “It was shit. Like always. Jack can never do his fucking job, Samantha fucked everything up and Roy, oh that cunt! Proving _our_ evidence wrong!”

Heather took a deep, angry breath that shuddered in rage, "Fucking hoes at the lawyers-office." 

Veronica laughed slightly as Heather removed her overcoat. At least her trademark red blazer was dry, and her skirt. Her socks and shoes were a mess and her scrunchie was soaked to the brim. The ends of her tights were stained brown and soaked as well. 

“Only that bad?” Veronica cooed gently, “Don’t complain about the petty things in life.”

“Now I see why you don’t complain about _me_.” Heather joked sarcastically, picking up the briefcase and the papers that were still dry and dumping them at the end of the velvet stares.

“You’re not petty, kitten,” Veronica purred to her, “Bitchy, is the correct term.”

“Fuck you.” Heather growled under her breath removing her shoes and chucking them across the room.

“Maybe not tonight.” Veronica smirked when Heather blushed violently. Heather crossed her arms, but marched swiftly into the kitchen. Veronica wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close to place a quick kiss on her nose.

“Dork.” Heather replied but draped her arms around Veronica’s neck, burying her head just under Veronica’s chin.

“I may be a dork,” Veronica placed a quick kiss to Heather’s forehead, “But I’m _your_ dork.”

“The old Heather Chandler would tell you you’d be crazy if you even suggested,” Chandler punctuated the sentence with a quick, chaste kiss, smiling as she pulled away softly, “That she would marry Veronica Sawyer.”

“Maybe she would if old Veronica did this,” Veronica lunged forward, pinning Heather Chandler to the wall and pressing her lips to her intensely. Heather Chandler clutched her head desperately.

Heather Chandler nipped at Veronica’s lips, scaring them apart and slid her tongue in. Veronica lifted a leg and wrapped her leg around her own waist.

Veronica pulled away, breathing heavily against Heather’s lips, “Would she?”

“Fuck yeah she would.” Heather was staring at Veronica’s mouth, eyes dark with lust. Veronica eased her way away from Heather and Heather finally let go of her wife.

Heather keened a bit as Veronica turned around, reaching for her notebook but cocked an eyebrow in interest, “And how was your work?”

“Fine. Bit jealous that after a year of working there, I still haven’t got sent to any foreign places.” Veronica sighed, feeling Heather pressed her chin onto her shoulder, wrapping her hands around Veronica’s waist.

“I’d prefer to have you here,” Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s neck, purring like a cat, “Where I don’t have to worry about you.”

“Cute.” Veronica commented, leaning back into Heather slightly.

“I prefer, ' _sexy_ ' but whatever you want to say.” Heather cooed gently.

The two took a moment to just embrace the fact they had each-other. Embrace the fact despite the countless fights they had over they were still together, married.

“I love you.” Veronica said gently, turning to face Heather.

And as the two locked lips once more, they both knew they’d be in love for many years to come. Besides, they didn’t know that in three years time from then, they’d both be loving mothers to their own (adopted, yes, but still their loved) daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so gay,
> 
> Like let's be honest


End file.
